Sewn Shut
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: "Why is Cougar so quiet?" it was simple question...one that had Pooch, Rogue and Cougar out the door, leaving Clay to explain what had happened to their newest member Jensen. When a mission goes wrong for the Losers it goes REALLY wrong, but none had ever resulted in this sort of torture. warning: sadness and feels ahead


**A/N Ok…so this happened. It's still a work in progress and I should warn you it's gonna be a slow progress. This fic is actually inspired by a photo of Loki that is both beautiful and sad, like really really sad, so (naturally) I wrote a story about Cougar. Any who please let me know what you think**

**CGL**

**I OWN NOTHING**

Sown Shut

"Why is Cougar so quiet?"

The question was a simple one. Asked on a quiet Thursday by Jensen six months after he had joined the team. In those six months he had learned a lot about Connell Clay's team, his team now.

Jensen had learned that Clay had a tendency to sleep with women who were either bat shit crazy or already married. This usually landed him in all sorts of trouble. Despite being a respected CO Clay couldn't follow an order to save his life, but lord help you if you didn't follow one of his.

Clay's second in command was a man who went by the name of Rogue. He was the type of man that you cross the street in order to avoid. He had a short temper and was amazing with a knife. He always had a threat waiting on the tip of his tongue but Jensen had learned that he would never injure one of his team mates, including Jensen.

The teams' driver Pooch was a lively man. He adored three things: Motors, duct tape and the beautiful Jolene. Pooch was a master when it came to motors and was able to make even the most burned out, sad excuse for a vehicle purr like a satisfied cat. He believed whole heartedly that there was next to nothing Duct tape could not fix, once going as far as covering a hole in the wall with the stuff and painting it to match the wall. Surprisingly to everyone it had taken Clay a whole two weeks to notice the difference.

Then there was Cougar. The silent, Spanish sniper who could shoot a fly from a mile away with ease and was extremely protective of those he cared for. He was a man of very few words, rarely adding his impute to conversations. Preferring to express himself with a simple nod or grunt every now and then. What really intrigued the hacker was the team's ability to know exactly what the silent man meant with just the slightest twitch of muscle. Jensen found that after the short time that he had known the man he was able to understand his non-verbal way of speaking.

But despite that Jensen couldn't help but wonder why the sniper chose not to speak.

For the first time since meeting his CO, Jensen saw Clay look genuinely uncomfortable. Jensen regretted asking his question the second he saw the look on his face.

"We don't talk about that!" Rogue growled out from where he sat on the battered make shift couch sharpening a knife that was more of a short sword.

"If he's gonna be sticking around he should know…" Clay said thoughtfully.

Pooch stood abruptly from his spot on the floor, mechanical equipment spread out in front of him. "Well I refuse to hear this! Living it once was bad enough! Speaking of which if you are gonna tell him give me a few minutes to get Cougar out of here first. He doesn't need a reminder."

Clay nodded and waited until Pooch had retrieved Cougar and had taken him out for target practice (as if he needed it) before turning to Rogue. "You in or out?"

For a moment the XO looked at his commanding officer as if he was insane to even suggest that he would wish to stay. Shaking his head he followed the other Losers out the front door calling for them to wait.

Once they were alone Clay sighed and looked out the front window where the others were setting up some old cans to shoot. His expression showed that he would much rather be out there then in here.

Jensen shifted uncomfortably as he considered whether or not the answer would be worth it when Clay turned to look at him. His early discomfort was now replaced with determination.

"Listen Jensen…Cougar has a very dark past…so he was always quiet…but the final straw happened a year ago." Clay chose his words very carefully and could see that he now held his techs full attention.

After a few minutes Jensen asked the question that was eating at him. "What happened a year ago?"


End file.
